


Ya Got That, Milkovich?

by mikovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikovich/pseuds/mikovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona invites Mickey for dinner because Ian had gotten him shot in the ass by an old woman. But Fiona figures out that maybe there's something going on between Ian and Mickey that she hadn't seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya Got That, Milkovich?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anon prompt!

Mickey was blown away. Yeah, his house was loud but not as loud as a Gallagher dinner. It’s as if there were 5 side conversations that branched off of one main conversation. Each voice trying to one up another.

He slowly twirled the spaghetti on his fork, sneaking a side glance at Ian. He was in deep conversation with Lip about some geometry theorem shit.

He shifted in his seat and winched, fuck his ass hurt. Getting shot in the ass was not on his agenda today but neither was having dinner with the Gallaghers. And to be honest neither was running back to the van to kiss Ian either- today was just full of surprises.

He noticed Fiona staring at him.

“So how are you, Mickey Milkovich?”

He picked his head up, the table seemed to quiet. He almost didn’t know how to reply; it’s not like he was asked that on the regular.

“Um..” Ian smiled at him, nodding a bit like he was trying to encourage him. “Okay.” He twirled his spaghetti again.

After they got the bullets out Fiona had insisted he stay for dinner, claiming it’s the least they could do considering her dumbass of a brother got him shot.

He was basically forced to agree because of the smile it brought to Ian’s lips.

Fiona tilted her head, looking between him and Ian. She had seen something. Maybe it was the way Ian had smiled at him or maybe it was how Mickey kept stealing glances at her brother.

“That’s it? I thought Milkoviches had exciting lives.” She laughed slightly, trying to lighten up the dark haired boy.

But he didn’t seem to budge. But then she saw it- Ian’s hand slowly slipped under the table. She could feel that it found its place on Mickey’s knee.

Mickey’s head whipped over to Ian for a second before turning back to reply, “Haven’t been around my family much lately.”

Fiona put a piece of bread in her mouth, “Who ya been around, Mick?” Her motherly instinct kicked in.

She had seen it with her own eyes- Ian was dating Mickey Milkovich. She had to get to the bottom of this.

Lip coughed awkwardly. Ian had even told Lip before her!

She smiled when Mickey just looked down at his plate again. “Ian, can I talk to you up stairs for a sec?”

Ian rose. This was all extremely awkward. “Yeah, sure, Fi.”

\--

“Mickey Milkovich!” She whisper-yelled and pushed Ian’s shoulder.

He laughed silently and whispered back, “Hey, he came on to me!” He rose his hands in surrender.

“Oh really? The Milkoviches are gay bashers Ian! Are you fucking crazy?” She tucked her hair behind her ear. “Swear to god if you come home with bruises or broken whatever because he turns on you-“

He crossed his arms, “I like him, Fiona.”

She sighed. “Is he at least nice to you?”

He barked out a laugh, “Fi, he’s a Milkovich.”

She put her arm around his waist, walking back down the stairs. “Figured that much.”

When they reached the kitchen again she patted him on the chest, “Just be careful okay. I don’t want anyone to hurt you or break your heart or anything. Ya got that?” Ian nodded.

Mickey was looking up at Fiona like she held all his secrets- and she kind of did; he quickly put his eyes down.

She sat down across from Mickey again and kicked his leg. His eyes shot up at her.

“Ya got that?” She repeated. Mickey looked at Ian, then Lip.

“I gotta get home, Mandy’s probably freakin’ the fuck out.” He stood up and murmured a bye to Ian saying he’ll meet him at the dugout later.

Fiona stood, walking him outside.

Once he was a few feet away she called to him, while wrapping her arms around herself because of the cold. “Mickey!” He turned, white breath visibly left his mouth. “You fuck with one Gallagher you fuck with all the Gallaghers. Don’t mess this up.”

He turned back around, “Fuck off, Fiona.” He flipped her off as he walked away.

She smiled. She was glad he understood.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly so terrible.  
> I'm so sorry Anon.  
> Thank you for reading! And please leave me a comment!


End file.
